Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908)
Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908), aka Sigmund Freudenberg. He migrated from Germany to the United States on March 16, 1867 at age 38. His children followed on May 11, 1869. He was a worker at the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company. (b. 1828, Berlin, Germany - March 23, 1908, Manhattan, New York, USA) Name variations *Siegmund Freüdenberg *Siegmund Freudenberg *Sigmund Freudenberg Parents The name of his parents come from his death certificate and handwriting is difficult to read. It looks like Samuel Freudenberg (c1800-?) and Rosie Cohen (c1800-?). It may also be "Samele Freudenberg" or another variation. Birth He was born around 1828 in Berlin, Germany. Civil registration became mandatory in all German states on January 1, 1876. Prior to that time only religious records would exist. Religion Sigmund was Jewish, he was married in a Jewish ceremony. He was buried in a Jewish cemetery. First marriage Sigmund married Clara Horwitz (c1835-?) on January 3, 1856 in Eisleben, Germany in a Jewish ceremony. Children *Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) who married Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935)‎. Eloise may have been Protestant because this side of the family became Protestant. *Bertha Freudenberg (1858-?). She may be the same Bertha Freudenberg that married Moritz Urbach on November 27, 1884 in Manhattan. *Alfred Freudenberg (1859-?). *Gertrude Freudenberg (1861-1940) who married Martin Schoenwald (1861-1941). Berlin The first clue that the family was from Berlin came from the World War I draft registration of Richard F. Freudenberg (1896-1988) in 1918. Richard was the son of Max. Death of first wife Clara most likely died in childbirth in Germany or New York between 1861 and 1867. Her last child was born in 1861 or 1863 and her widower came to the US in 1867. The children came to the United States on May 11, 1869. Emigration He arrived from Hamburg, Germany on March 16, 1867 at age 38 aboard the SS Hammonia. His children arrived May 11, 1869 aboard the SS Westphalia. Second marriage He married Augusta Hermann (1835-1904) between 1867 and 1868 while in New York. Children *Eddie Freudenberg (1868-1870) who was born on October 27, 1868 and died as an infant. ✝ *Katherine Freudenberg (1869-1870) aka Kate Freudenberg who was born on October 18, 1869 in Manhattan and died on October 20, 1870. ✝ *Carry Hildise Freudenberg (1871-1871) who was born on September 18, 1871 in Manhattan. . She died on October 30, 1871 in Manhattan. ✝ *Harriette Freudenberg (1871-1871) who was born on September 18, 1871 in Manhattan. She died on October 25 1871 in Manhattan. ✝ She was the twin of Harriet. *Jennie Freudenberg (1872-1943) who married Joseph Eidelman (1871-c1925) and they did not have any children. ✝ died as an infant. Manhattan and Philadelphia In 1870 he was living in Manhattan, New York City, New York and Siegmund was an agent at the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company. He resided in Ward 15, District 12. In 1880 he was living in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania at age 51. Siegmund resided at 935 North 6th Street. His occupation was listed as "life insurance". In 1905 he was living in Manhattan, New York City, New York and was listed as the retired father-in-law of Joseph Eidelman. Death He died on March 23, 1908 in Manhattan and his death certificate was number "9795". Burial Washington Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York in Cemetery #1; Position 78; Row 3; Grave 16. Relationship Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) was the second great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on September 10, 2003. Uncompleted tasks *Find him in the 1900 US census. *Get his sexton card from the cemetery. It may have additional information. *Search for a funeral notice in the New York City newspapers. The one for his wife was found. Research on Siegmund Freudenberg *Richard Arthur Norton (1958) writes: Siegmund Freudenberg (1830-1908) who died on March 23, 1908 in Manhattan was a suspect for being our Sigmund but there was no firm evidence. The family oral tradition was the Max came alone as a crew member on a ship and stayed on in the US illegally by 'jumping ship'. Sigmund never appeared in the 1880 or 1900 census and he was not buried with the other family members in Brooklyn or in Jersey City. On June 6, 2011, Kevin Borland (1975) discovered more information on Sigmund Freudenberg from the 1870 census that contained both Max and Siegmund together. It was improperly transcribed at Ancestry.com but was correctly transcribed at Familysearch.com. This let him connect the Sigmund that died in 1908 to our Sigmund. He wrote: "I also found Sigmund Freudenburg's second wife Augusta, after Clara died. Max had a full-sister Gertrude, and a half-sister Jennie, hence the origin of the name Jenny Gertrude Freudenberg. We'll have to search Philadelphia records to prove it's the same family, but I think it is, because Max is in the household in 1870 when they lived in New York, before Sigmund shows up in Philadelphia 1880. Sigmund sold life insurance. His office was across the street from the US Mint. Siegmund Freudenberg died March 23, 1908 in Manhattan. Up until then, he was living with his daughter Jennie (Freudenberg) Eidelman." Kevin then found him in the 1880 census and the 1905 census and found the names of the children from his second wife. On January 21, 2013 Richard Arthur Norton (1958) found him on his ship manifest. Timeline *1828 Birth in Berlin, Germany *1856 Marriage to Clara Horwitz (c1835-?) in Eisleben, Germany on January 3, 1856 *1858 Birth of Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) in Berlin *1865 (circa) Death of his wife, Clara, most likely in Berlin, Germany but possibly in Manhattan *1867 Emigration from Germany to the United States on March 16, 1867 *1868 (circa) Marriage to Augusta Hermann (1835-1904) most likely in Manhattan *1869 Arrival of children from Germany on May 11, 1869 *1870 Working for the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company *1870 United States Census with Siegmund living in Manhattan *1875 Move from Manhattan, New York City, New York to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *1880 United States Census with Siegmund living in Philadelphia *1900 United States Census living in Philadelphia or in New York City (not found) *1900 move from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania back to Manhattan *1904 Living at 4 East 118th Street in Harlem, Manhattan, New York City, New York *1904 Death of spouse, Augusta Hermann (1835-1904), in Manhattan *1908 Death in Manhattan, New York on March 23, 1908 *1908 Burial in Washington Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York External links *Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) at Findagrave *Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) at Facebook *Sigmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) at Geni.com References Images File:Document missing.png|1828 Birth in Germany File: Freudenberg stammtafel with Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) and his siblings circa 1925.png|Siblings and parents File:Freudenberg horwitz original.jpg|1856 January 23 marriage in Eisleben, Germany File:7857632_130868205301 original.jpg|1856 January 23 marriage in Eisleben, Germany (crop) File:Freudenberg-Horowitz 1835 marriage.png|1856 January 23 marriage index in Eisleben, Germany File:NewYorkPassengerLists18201957 290872273.jpg|1867 arrival in United States File:1870 census Freudenberg.jpg|1870 US census in Manhattan File:1870 census Freudenberg crop.jpg|1870 US census in Manhattan (crop) File:1880 census Freudenberg Hermann.jpg|1880 US census in Philadelphia File:Freudenberg-Siegmund 1881.png|1881 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania directory File:USCityDirectories18211989Beta 430069052.jpg|1881 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania directory File:Document missing.png|1900 US census File:4 East 118th Street.jpg|1904 home in Harlem, New York File:1905 census Freudenberg.jpg|1905 New York census in Manhattan File:7857632 130991132950.jpg|1908 death certificate File:7857632 130998160478.jpg|2011 tombstone Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Freudenberg Surname in Berlin, Germany Category: Burials at Washington Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York